If I Was Your Vampire
by FiRe0fLy0StAr
Summary: "As I have for years, I will protect and serve her as loyally as I have you and your ancestors.." Before Integra's death she hoped her daughter, Rosalie, would never need to awaken Dracula, but Rosalie's family is not known for getting their prayers answered. AN:I suck at summaries R
1. Prologue

The air in the Hellsing estate hung heavy with sorrow as the faithful servants of Sir Integra Faribrook Wingates Hellsing stood by her bedside. The stern faced, blonde haired knight lay bedridden, unable to move or even speak without wheezing heavily. Seras held Integra's steady hand tightly, trying to keep calm, while Walter saw to it that the woman was comfortable.

"I…want Alucard here," the dying head of Hellsing gasped out, a fit of coughs overtaking her shortly afterward.

"As do I," the butler agreed, sighing heavily. The old man had given up on trying to get her to relax and stay quiet hours ago when she threatened to castrate him if he advised her to calm down again.

"Miss Integra, master told me to give this to you before the order sealed him away..he told me I would know when the time was right.." Seras whispered, taking a letter out of the breast pocket of her uniform, offering it to the older woman.

"Read..it to me…Seras.." the olive skinned Hellsing ordered.

"Y-yes, of course," the Draculina said with a nod, and opened the letter, looking toward Walter for approval.

The butler nodded curtly, and the blue eyed Police Girl began to read the parchment allowed.

_ 'My Master,_

_ I know now that our time together is coming to an end, and as you lay in bed withering away I have to ask myself how I feel about being locked away in the dungeon that I am so familiar with. I have come to the conclusion that I do not want to rot away in that basement again, but I have no choice. My heart aches with the knowledge that soon I will be put to rest to never wake again as it is highly unlikely that Rosalie will ever need me. She will bloom and grow without any knowledge of the corpse that rots just floors below her. As I have for years before, I will protect and serve her as loyally as I have you and your ancestors. Do not leave her ignorant because you fear that she is not strong enough. I sense the same strength and ferocity in her that I did in you, and your father before you. I will remember you as more than just my master, I will remember you as a woman who fears nothing and was brought down by something as trivial as cancer. You are beautifully impure and you will haunt my memories forever. The man who brought me down shines so fiercely within you that losing you erects a pain I haven't felt for centuries. I truly hope I get to meet Rosalie in her later years, for I want to feel the fire that I felt for you once more. You are truly a force to be reckoned with, Intergra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, and I will forever be your humble servant. _

_ Sincerely, Alucard._

Integra felt an unfamiliar tugging in her chest as the fledgling finished reading. A tear fell from the strong woman's eye and she couldn't help but to blame herself for the No Life King's predicament. He was right, her three month old daughter would most likely never know of his existence, in fact, the Protestant prayed the girl never needed the vampire. But, if she ever did, Walter and Seras knew what direction to point her in. The woman knew in her heart that the butler and Draculina would take good care of her tiny daughter and the organization until Rosalie could handle it herself. This simple fact brought a smile to Integra's face, and she closed her blue eyes for the final time, dying peacefully and with a smile gracing her face.


	2. Chapter 1

She sat proudly behind the desk once owned by her mother, brunette hair and pale skin glowing in the moonlight pouring in from the window behind her. Her grey eyes burning with an intensity the servants of Hellsing knew and adored. In appearance, she looked nothing like her mother, willowy with dark hair and eyes stormier than a hurricane, but in attitude she all but oozed Integra.

Propping her combat boot clad feet up on her desk, she lit a cigarette, taking a long drag. It had been a little over 19 years since her mother had died and she was just shy of her twentieth birthday. It didn't take long after her fourteenth birthday to not only gain control of the Hellsing Organization, but to gain the council's approval. After making the mistake of under estimating her mother, the men didn't dare question the young girl's authority.

"Walter!" she hollered, beckoning the old, but young man to her side. She thanked God and everyone else she could think of that he mother had saved the man from Millenium, for she didn't know what she would do without him.

In a matter of seconds the man was by her side, tea towel draped over his for arm and ready for duty.

"Yes, my lady?"

"We need back up, there are over 1,000 ghouls invading the Eastern Hampshire. They have already destroyed all of our deployed forces. Call in our favor from Iscariot and get your arse out there as well, soldier!" she barked, the veins in her temples and forehead popping out.

"Right away, sir," he complied, rushing about the manor to do as he was instructed.

The young women sat at her desk, huffing in frustration and slamming her fists on the table.

"Mother, what do I do?" she asked the large, painted photograph behind her in a rare moment of weakness. It wasn't often that the girl was faced with a force her organization could not destroy, but these ghouls were somehow different. They were stronger, and more intelligent than the monsters they had seen before, and it took well over a clip of silver bullets to kill the evil creatures.

"Seras!" with a growl, she yelled and stood up, pacing back and forth behind her desk.

Almost instantly the blonde was standing at attention in the woman's office, her blue eyes sparkling intensely.

"Yes, sir!" the busty police officer addressed, looking at her master with the desire to please written all over her child like face.

"I want you to round up every soldier in this building, and wait for me outside. We are bringing out the big guns," the brunette said simply, a devious gleam in her cerulean eyes.

"M-master, you can't mean.."

"I can mean anything I want, police girl! Do you know who I am? I am Rosalie Hawthorne Alric Hellsing, and as of right now England is in danger! I will do _whatever _it takes to eliminate that danger!" she boomed, beating her hands off of her mahogany desk for emphasis.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Glad you understand now move, soldier, move!"

Watching as the young draculina made her way out of her office, the young lady gave one last prolonged glance at her mother's portrait.

"This is your fault if it goes wrong. You are the one who gave Walter instructions to tell me about 'the demon that lingers in the basement, waiting to be awoken'," she mumbled, quoting the butler word for word and chuckling lightly.

"Love you mom, maybe once this is all over I can finally meet you in heaven," the girl whispered.


End file.
